Valve assemblies are frequently used where a material, such as a liquid or gas, is being controllably delivered through a system. As one example, paint coating systems for use in coating automobiles may use a number of valves for delivering paint to one or more parts of a vehicle. In some instances, paint color change devices may be used to facilitate paint color changes. Valves may be used in switching from one color to the next color.
Frequently, valve assemblies include parts that come into contact with each other to provide a sealing function. Due to repeated contact, these parts can wear over time thus reducing the reliability of the valve assemblies. Thus, additional valve assemblies are desired that can improve reliability and repeatability of opening and closing of the valve assemblies.